You're Americans?
by America Creation
Summary: Scientists have developed a dimensional traveling device to use as a protector for the North American Countries, but something went wrong, now America, Canada, Greenland, Mexico, and Cuba are stranded in another world where magic is friendship. How will the nations fare, and what will Equestria do?


The sun was shining high in the sky over the tall metal, concrete, and glass jungle.

New York, the Big Apple. The capital of the global economy. The Headquarters of the first United Nations Center. The gateway to America.

In a labratory under the New York Library, a group of scientists are hard at work. These scientists are developing the most powerful machine on the planet. The Continental Dimension Jumper, or CONDIJ for short. The jumper uses the power of fission, and wormhole tech recently developed by a company called DimTravCo., to teleport the entire North American continent to another dimension. The only problem, is the reach of the device is only 5 inches, barely able to take a cup of coffee.

The scientists were discussing how to increase range to encompass the entire continent.

"Maybe we could increase the power going into the device?" A female scientist asked.

"Or we build it bigger." A male scientist said.

"How about we connect it to a radio station?" A young female asked, shrugging.

"If we do that, we need a radio station that broadcasts only in North America." The chief scientist said, stroking his beard.

"What radio broadcasts only in North America?" The first female asked.

"Maybe... Maybe we could use the Emergency Broadcast System? We'd have to heavily modify the tower, and we'd have to figure out how to connect the CONDIJ to the tower." The male scientist said, deep in thought.

"I'll start working on designing the new tower, you," the young scientist pointed at the older female, "Start working on a list of materials."

The male scientist jumped up. "I can start working on getting the materials, and the Chief can start working on the major parts to add to the tower. If we get started now, America, Canada, Greenland, Mexico, and Cuba will be safe."

The team nodded, before running off to do their tasks. The next few days were spent assembling parts, figuring out a design, getting the materials, and then shipping parts to the main center holding the Emergency Broadcast Center.

As the last parts arrived to the EBC, the scientists got to work, assembling the parts before adding them to the Radio Tower.

Days passed, and the parts arrived by the hundreds. Each part also helped boost clarity to the broadcast. With 4 more parts to add, the scientists celebrated the Safety of 5 countries.

"Alright people, we have only 4 parts left, then afterwards the North American countries will be safe from harm!" The Chief cheered.

The group of scientists and a few people from the media watched in awe as the last 4 parts were drilled into place, and the last wires were connected.

The small crowd cheered, watching the Chief flip a switch. The tower lit up, signalling the safety of North America.

All over the North American countries, a message took over the radios, on every channel.

The familliar beeps played, but the radio announced something different.

"This is the CONDIJ, short for Continental Dimension Jumper, is detecting a major threat, preparing for emergency jump."

Millions of Americans, Canadians, Mexicans, Cubans, and Greenlanders tilted their heads, raised their eyebrows, and asked to themselves, "what?"

The radios all over the countries started emmitting light, which grew brighter than an atomic blast.

At Panama

The people of Panama were shocked to watch the skies north of their country flash brighter than the sun.

Near the Alaskan Strait

The residents of the Diomedes stared towards the Alaskan coast in shock as the land flashed, then dissappeared.

In the White House

The President looked around in shock, seeing that the dusk sky suddenly became Noon, and the body guards ran to his side.

"Someone find who is responsible for this!" He shouted, adjusting his tie.

"Sir, the phenomena happened to come from the Emergency Broadcast System. We are sending a team to the center now." A general said as he walked into the Oval Office,

The phone started ringing.

The president reached for the phone, grabbing it, then placing it next to his ear. The yelling coming through was barely understandable, but everyone figured it was a string of curses and yelling about the flash. The caller settled down, but was still very audible to everyone in the room,

"MR. PRESIDENT. IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO EXPLAIN WHY THERE WAS A HUGE FUCKING FLASH COVERING CANADA, THEN EXPLAIN!" The Prime Minister of Canada shouted.

The President sighed, as his personal phone started ringing. This was going to be a long week.

Elsewhere

A pony burst through a large set of doors, trotting along a long red carpet up to a set of thrones. On the two thrones sat two large Alicorns. One was white, and the other being a dark blue. These Alicorns were known as Celestia, and Luna. The princesses of Equestria.

"Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, there was a massive surge of magical energy over the Infinite." The guard stated.

The Princesses shared a look, before stating, "We will send Twilight Sparkle and her friends to study the phenomena, prepare 2 airships and 3 ships for the water." Celestia stood. "I will be going with, Luna will handle Equestria while I'm gone."

Luna was smiling happily, watching her sister leave the room with the guard.

Celestia sent a message to her faithful student, Twilight. Twilight had just gotten off the train, her friends in tow.

"What do you need Princess?" Twilight asked, adjusting one of her saddle bags with a wing.

"There was a massive magic spike in the Infinite, and I want to find out what it is." She said, looking towards the coast of Equestria.

Twilight tilted her head. "The Infinite? But nothing is out there. No land, no nothing." She said, confused.

"Twi, I think this 'spike' might have brought something to our world." Applejack said, "If Princess Celestia is putting this much effort into finding out what this is, then it must be big."

Celestia nodded.

"ALL ABOARD!" A random crew member shouted, then guestered to the seven to get onto the ship.

There was some shouting, and then a jolt as the ship moved off of the dock.

Celestia walked up to the bow, and watched the horizon as the ship moved. She stayed there, watching the horizon for 5 hours. She watched Luna lower the sun, and raise the moon. She stood, and noticed something wrong. Something very, very wrong. She saw the lights of a city in the middle of the Infinite.


End file.
